


Do Nothing With Me?

by MonotoneGlitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jererich, M/M, and they deserve so much love, because this ship needs more love okay?, it has so much potential!!!!, let them bond over what they went through okay, these are my babies, they deserve so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: let jererich be a thing okay i love this ship thanks





	Do Nothing With Me?

Jeremy sighed to himself as he lied curled up under his space-themed blankets. It was 1 pm, yet he felt absolutely no motivation to get up. The nagging little voices in the back of his head told him that it wasn’t worth it and that he should just stay in bed and do nothing. He was already feeling down, so he listened to them, even though he didn’t really want to.

 _Why is it so hard to get up…?_ He thought to himself, grabbing his phone from his nightstand, albeit very slowly. He couldn’t call Michael, he was out of town running errands with his parents for the day and just doing whatever.

There was only one other person he could call that could understand what he was going through that was currently available.

Rich.

 _I don’t wanna bother him… I know we’re good friends, but… Maybe just see if he’s busy first.”_ He sighed and turned his phone on, going to his messages and sending Rich a text.

[heereandqueer: hey rich are you busy atm?]

It didn’t even take thirty seconds for him to reply.

[bibibi: nah man im free wdyn?]

Jeremy smiled a tiny bit. Okay, so he wouldn’t be interrupting anything.

[heereandqueer: its 1pm and i haven’t gotten out of bed yet. voices n stuff. do you think you can come over? of course like if you don’t wanna you don’t have to so yeah.]

Nice way of sounding confident, Jeremy. He’s surely going to have a huge crush on you after that stunt.

[bibibi: nah ill come over, voices suck ass. and ive got nothin else to do so expect me in a couple minutes. im gonna drag your ass out of that bed.]

Jeremy chuckled softly. God, he loved talking to him.

[heereandqueer: yeah yeah. thanks rich, you’re a lifesaver. just let yourself in when you get here.]

There was no instant reply so Jeremy assumed Rich was already on his way. He closed his eyes and set his phone down, waiting for Rich to arrive.

It only took four minutes for rich to show up. 

“Jeremiah Heere, your favorite special victim’s unit victim is here to drag your bony ass out of bed!” Rich called out as he walked inside the house, making his way up the stairs. Jeremy had to hold back a laugh at the ‘special victim’s unit victim’ part. It was an inside joke they had with each other, he still found it funny.

Rich walked into Jeremy’s room and beamed at him, putting his hands on his hips. Jeremy fake groaned and rolled over in his bed, pulling the blankets over him and curling up.

“Eugh, it’s youuuuuu..” Jeremy huffed, but was smiling a little bit. It hasn’t even been a minute since Rich had walked into his house and he already felt better. He rolled back over to look at Rich, who was holding back a laugh. “Here to drag me out of my bed?”

“Hmm… Maybe so,” Rich responded, plopping himself down in a sitting position next to Jeremy. “Do you actually want to get out of bed or just need someone to talk to?” He raised an eyebrow, smiling warmly at Jeremy, who smiled back at him. “What are they saying this time?”

“Just… Like, it’s not worth it to get out of bed cause I- I don’t contribute anything to anyone or r-really anything so whoop-dee-doo what- what kind of worth do I even have and- and why do I even try and-“ Jeremy didn’t notice he was starting to ramble, losing breath with each word.

“Whoa, Jeremy, take a breather, it’s alright,” Rich interrupted him calmly, reaching over and placing a hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. Jeremy stopped his rambling and looked away from Rich, fidgeting with his hands and cracking his knuckles; some of his anxious habits. “Look, the voices don’t know shit, alright? You’re great, even if you don’t get out of bed some days. Not every day of your life is gonna be hella productive. Not doing anything for a day doesn’t make you a bad person, Jer.”

Rich’s words instantly calmed him and eased his worries, making him smile softly and close his eyes, burying his face into his blanket.

“Thank you… You always know what to say…” He mumbled, voice muffled by his blanket. It was true; Rich always did know what to say to make Jeremy calm down. He sighed and mumbled again, sounding more tired. “Actually… I don’t wanna get up…”

“Well, I’d sure hope I know what to say- But yeah, I can tell.” Rich chuckled, showing his genuine self to Jeremy. He knew that he didn’t have to do any of the stuff he used to do before when he had his Squip, but they were hard habits to break.

Jeremy seemed to be an exception.

No matter what, he always felt comfortable being himself with the pale teen. In a matter of seconds, he was genuinely caring and calmer. Jeremy seemed to bring out the best in him.

“Is there anything I can do for ya, bi-buddy?” Rich asked, not expecting what Jeremy would do next.

“Umm… Well-“ He shifted around in his blankets before reaching one of his hands out and holding his blanket up with the other one. “Just.. do nothing with me..? But like- Only if, y’know, you want to- I dunno you can do whatever, you don’t  _have_ to-“

“Jeremy.”

Beat.

“You don’t have to start rambling every time you offer doing something, okay? I understand.” He grabbed onto the part of the blanket Jeremy was still holding up. “Scoot over, I’m down to do absolute jack shit.” Jeremy simply moved over to make room and Rich slid into the bed, but it wasn’t the biggest bed, so their arms were touching.

There were a couple second of silence before Rich pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned to Jeremy in the bed, smiling.

“You wanna watch some vines that’ll cure your depression?”

“Is that even a question?”

“True.”

The both of them smiled at each other and Rich found a compilation video of vines, since the app was long dead, and held his phone up so he and Jeremy could see it together. Jeremy moved his head so it was resting on Rich's shoulder, allowing him to see the screen better.

They stayed like that for awhile, laughing at the good ones and repeating their favorites to each other in ridiculous voices. Needless to say, they were both having a pretty good time with each other and Jeremy couldn't hear the voices in the back of his head anymore. 

"Hey, dude," Rich started, sitting up and getting out of the bed, and reaching a hand out. "Time for you to get up, I got a good song we can dance to!" He exclaimed and Jeremy slowly sat up, taking Rich's hand and letting the shorter male pull him up with barely any effort at all. Jeremy always was as light as a feather. 

"Shoot," Jeremy said and rubbed his eyes, smiling. Rich had to pause for a moment, unable to deny just how cute Jeremy was in that small fraction of time. Well, Rich thought he was  _always_ cute, but he just looked even cuter. What was he doing again?

Oh, yeah-

"Just warning you, it's a bomb ass song." Rich grinned and set his phone down on Jeremy's nightstand right after he pressed play. A wave of happy nostalgia hit Jeremy the second he heard the music.

_Fireworks by Katy Perry._

"You, Richard Goranski, are a huge, dorky nerd!" Jeremy exclaimed while beaming at Rich, who just stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation before starting to sing. 

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" He sang loudly, pretending to hold a microphone up to his mouth. Jeremy giggled, joining him soon after and before they knew it, the both of them were jumping around Jeremy's room belting out the lyrics as if they had never sung a song more passionately than they had with Fireworks by Katy Perry. 

Towards the end of the song, Rich jumped over to Jeremy and suddenly lifted him up off the ground, causing Jeremy to fumble over the lyrics as he grinned and held back a laugh. Jeremy raised his hands up in the air as the two of them sang the last of the lyrics before the song ultimately ended. 

Jeremy put his hands down, letting them rest of Rich's shoulders as he looked down at him. Rich looked up at Jeremy at the same time and they both just smiled at each other for what felt like hours, but was only seconds. 

Rich slowly set Jeremy down on the ground so he wasn't as high up, but he didn't let go of him or step away. Jeremy didn't step away either, just staring down at Rich, feeling himself start to blush a little bit. 

 _Not now... I don't even know if he likes me back! What if he notices?!_ Jeremy glanced to the side so that he didn't have to look directly at Rich, feeling his heart skip a beat. 

"Jeremy...?" 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Why are you blushing and looking away from me?" 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit- I'm not ready to confess, what if it messes everything up? What if this ruins everything? Oh God, Oh God-_

"Hey, Jer-" Rich took a small step back and and took Jeremy's hands off his shoulders, holding them in his own hands. "Jeremy, you're starting to breathe really weirdly again. Just take deep breaths. It's alright, dude." 

Jeremy didn't do that. Instead, he made a stupid, impulsive decision to just blurt everything out really quickly, hoping that his words would be too distorted to make out.

"IhaveahugecrushonyouandIreallywannadateyou!" 

_Oh, fuck._

Rich stared at Jeremy with wide eyes, processing what he had said. Did he just say he had a crush on him? And that he wanted to date him?

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I just-" He tried to step back, but Rich was still gently holding onto Jeremy's hands. 

"Jeremy, it's- Don't apologize, you didn't say anything wrong." Rich assured him, but Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, obviously still nervous. But then Rich smiled and Jeremy was suddenly more confused than anything. "So you... You have a crush on me?" 

Jeremy slowly nodded, his face flushed. 

"I... Well that's quite the coincidence, considering that I... Also... Have a crush on you." Rich smiled at Jeremy, who was shocked, but slowly started to smile back.

"Really? You- You have a crush on me?" 

"That's what I just said, you dork!" 

"I know, I just-" He couldn't help but laugh, causing Rich to also laugh happily. "Wow, this is a thing! This is- Um, actually happening..!" 

"Yeah, it is." Rich confirmed, still smiling. "So if I were to ask you to be my boyfriend-"

"I would say yes!" Jeremy instantly responded, pulling Rich into a hug, who instantly hugged him back. They stayed like that for a minute, happy and content. 

Rich slowly pulled away from the hug, reaching his hands up and cupping Jeremy's face in them. 

There was a quick pause.

"You are so fucking cute."

Jeremy giggled and ducked his head down, grinning. 

"Noooooo..."

"Yeeeessssss!" Rich insisted and then paused for a moment, still smiling. "Hey... Can I just..." He didn't finish, like he wanted Jeremy to continue. It took the taller male a couple of seconds to figure out what he meant, but he instantly nodded and leaned down a little bit. 

Rich stood up on his toes and pulled Jeremy into a quick, simple kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but both of the boys were happy even when it ended. They smiled at each other and Jeremy pulled Rich into another hug, burying his face into Rich's shoulder. 

Jeremy was glad he had Rich to help get him out of bed that day.


End file.
